Ticktock Tune
by MaApDpNlEeSsS
Summary: Kida and Julius are about the same when it comes to what they want in life-TO BE LEFT THE FUCK ALONE. But when a grinning Knight, a giggling bakery, and a music deaf Duke come together, can they push these two together and spark a tale of love? They don't know, but they are willing to give it a shot to see their friends happy! Let's see how well this will turn out, shall we?
1. A Slow-burning Romance

**ME: HI everyone! MADNESSapples here with another chapter. This is the JuliusxKida that many of you were wanting. Sorry for the wait but...schools and life and...**

 **Kida: It's alright**

 **Julius: As long as you don't disrupt me from work, you may do as you wish**

 **ME: You two are a lot easier to get along with…anyway ENJOY!**

 **R &R**

Chapter 1: Slow-burning Romance

Being at the Clocktower is quaint, and I have found it most calming to my mind to be here. The atmosphere, the company...I have come to love it all. It is a stark difference to the havoc and mayhem of the Hatters or the Amusement Park. And while I enjoy talking with Vivaldi, I find her hobby of beheading rather ... discomforting. The Clocktower is soothing, warming, lovely...

...And most important. Quiet.

Well, aside from the tick-tock of clocks and the rustle of metal, but that becomes background noise after a time. And the peace is what is left. That is why I made this place my permanent residence, much to the distaste of my Landlord, Julius Monrey. But as long as I don't get in the way of his precious and precarious work of fixing clocks, he doesn't really mind me.

I look up from my sketch, one of the many I have done, most of him being my subject, and groan as my neck lets out and ache. After rolling my shoulders and popping my neck, I go to reach for my coffee cup. It's lighter than I remember, so I check it's contents

Just a sip left

"Julius, I'm getting another cup. Do you need a refill?", I call out, breaking the silence with my simple question as I stand up.

He lets out a hum, pausing in his work to reach for his own cup. He sloshes around the contents a bit before downing what little is left and holds out the empty cup to me, "Yes, please."

"Two sugars right?"

"Yes."

I walk into the kitchen, glasses in hand, and proceed to grind and make coffee. As I am preparing the percolator, I just so happen to look out the window. Blue skies all the way to the horizon, white fluffy clouds and bright sun shine. All things indicating that it a bright noon.

Speaking of noon, "Julius, I think we are going to have company soon"

"...Is it Hikari again?"

"Yeah. She said she would visit next time it was a noon period, since her shifts are all in afternoon period."

I hear a grumble from the other room. Truth be told, Julius isn't rather fond of my friend...or better put, doesn't know how to handle her. While they do get along for the most point, considering Hikari has somehow acquired the ability to locate a lost Ace on occasion and bring him here, they do have tendencies of butting heads. Especially when Hikari brings food. Hikari likes to serve and eat food fresh off the oven/stove. Julius will put anything in his stomach at any time, and doesn't care if the food is cold or not. IF he even remembers to do that.

See the dilemma?

I snicker a bit as I pour our cups, fondly remembering the first time Julius and Hikari got into a fight. Julius was in the middle of working and refused to eat until he was finished (which would probably be 3 DAYS later), and Hikari was having none of that. She kept annoying him until he eventually gave up out of frustration. Needless to say though, he has complemented her meals ever sense, and just lets her do as she pleases, which usually include cooking a good meal, hilarious conversation inserted here or there while doing so

I walk back into the workroom, observing the room absently as I make my way carefully to Julius so that I don't spill. My sketch book and pencils scattered on a nearby table by a couch. Meanwhile papers, tools, and other things are scattered on every other available surface. Julius sits in his usual chair, his head leaned back as he pinches the bridge of his nose

"Don't be like that, Julius. Without her, we'd never get anything good to eat." I announce as I place his cup on the table, trying to calm him down as I pull up a chair, "And sandwiches and coffee do not count."

I digress, while I am a relatively good cook, Julius has a not-so-relatively stocked kitchen, leaving us eating a steady supply of sandwiches, pancakes (by me), and coffee. I personally like meat and vegetables in my diet but well Julius...

"I'm doing just fine with what I have." He takes a sip of his piping hot coffee

"As much as you like being a mushroom, I doubt you can survive on air alone", I swish the contents of my coffee before take a sip, careful not to burn my tougue "...Bleah...Julius how can you drink this without cream?"

"It's coffee, not chocolate milk. And I like it this way."

"It's definitely an acquired taste.", I agree, swirling it more to cool it before taking another sip, "I think I'm going to buy cream next time we go into town." _And maybe some other ingredients too. Maybe I'll ask Hikari for some simple, cheap and easy recipes while she's here today._

"Do what you like"

 **JULIUS POV**

I peek through my bangs and watch as she sips her drink, her tiny nose scrunching up at the bitter yet strong taste. But even if she criticizes my choices, she does not begrudge me. It is...a nice feeling, to say the least. This acceptance and welcoming feeling

"Hey Julius-"

These last few weeks have been...peaceful. A strange word to use but, it's true. Even if all we do is sit in silence for hours at a time, me at my work and her at her art, even if we argue about whether or not I need sleep or food, even if all we eat are pancakes and sandwiches, each moment is...warm.

 _...And I refuse to tell her that I like her cooking more than her friend's simply because she makes it for me. That's a senseless enough thought to begin with._

"Julius?"

Being in the presence of this dark-skinned foreigner, with her short curly hair and big black eyes behind those violet glasses is...almost a bliss. A sun in my solitary life, that which I don't even deserve.

 _...What a foolish thought. Perhaps this is Alice's doing, making me soft. I need to stop thinking ridiculous things._

"Julius!"

I jump, suddenly aware of my surroundings, "W-what is it?"

"I said I was going to head into town to get some things. Do you need anything from the Parts House?"

I feel a warmth on my cheek and the back of my neck, being caught thinking unseemly things, and I clear my throat before answering, "I-I'll make a quick list of things you can pick up"

I quickly scribble items on a piece of paper and hand them to her, a mantra going around in my head.

 _I must stop. I must stop. I MUST STOP_

 **KIDA'S POV**

As I walk out the door, list in hand and bag over shoulders, a thought crosses my mind

 _Julius's face was sort of pink, wasn't it? I do hope he isn't getting sick. Maybe I'll get some cold medicine too if I can find it...just in case_

With that thought swirling around in my head, along with mentally writing down what we need, I absently walk down the stairs, out the tower, and head into town.

It's its usual crowd today. As I walk down the lane, I take note to dodge the laughing children running here and there playing tag. One bumps into me, but I am not so cruel to scold a child. I pat him on his head and send him back with his friends. As I walk past, the parents or guardians wave in my direction before returning to conversing to each other about various things. I wave back absently as I head into the busier area of town, which consists mostly of stores selling food, like restaurants and groceries. Shoppers walk back and forth from stall to stall, store to store, getting greens and meats and anything else that they might need. While it's loud, it's a comforting feeling, the hustle and bustle of the city.

I am a speed shopper, so I quickly get the things that I need: Cream for coffee, some fresh loafs of bread, sliced meat, sugar, coffee beans, etc. Just the necessities.

When I get them into my purse, I take my time walking around to see what else I can get. As I walk in the direction to nearest store, I sudden hear a familiar shout, and stop and look all around. The dominating voice reaches me among the crowd

"ACE, SO HELP ME, I WILL PUT A LEASH ON YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP WONDERING OFF!"

Make that two familiar voices

"Woah! That's kinda kinky! Ahaha!"

"Hikari!", I call out, looking around for my friend amongst the people.

"Ace, don't you dare put a finger in that cake! I spent all day making that from scratch!", shouts my friend, probably at Ace. I follow my ears and head in their general directions, keeping an eye out for them.

"But I'm hungry! And it looks and smells so good! Just one bite please?"

"No! You'll get some when we get to the Clocktower." I find them just in time to see Hikari reach into the picket of her jeans and produce a handful of carefully wrapped bars, "If you're hungry eat these granola bars."

"Yay!"

"Hikari!" I call out as fast step toward her. Her head whirls around, and locks on me. She lets out a wide grin and laughs and hugs me with one arm, because the other one is preoccupied with having a hold on Ace's sleeve. When she lets me go, I turn towards the knight, "Greetings to you too, Ace."

"Hi there, Miss Kida!", Ace respond, mouth full of granola but still with his steady smile "Whatcha doin? Getting things for Julius again?"

"Yeah, but I also needed some things in town."

"Aww...", my friend coos, giggling, "You're so sweet to him~ Almost like-"

"Don't you dare say it, Hikari!"

"His wife~ Ahaha!"

"ACE!"

Hikari starts laughing so hard she has to hold her stomach as she watches as I punch at Ace, only for him to easily dodge again and again. Geez I swear these two! It isn't like that...

"Hehehe...ahhaaa...w-well anyway" my friend wheezes as she stops her mirth, "We were headed in the direction of yours and Julius's place anyway. Why don't we go together?"

I pause, thinking that that is a rather good idea for one second before remembering and coming up with an even better idea

"Actually...", I start, and explain to her my dilemma and need of easy recipes. She, of course, is all on it, and drags me and Ace to the nearest stall...

 **JULIUS'S POV**

Carefully, ever so carefully, I use the tweezers to place the smallest of gears in its exact place, cautious of bumping into the other gears. Once I have it perfectly aligned, I reach, with the same instrument, to pinch the miniscule screw that is laid on my desk. Again, ever so judiciously, I place it in its place. With my right hand, I hold it in place, and with my left, I reach for the smallest of my flathead screwdrivers. I twist it slowly, so as to not overtighten the small screw and break it in the process. And with that last component completed, I have yet again, finished another precious clock.

Before I go to start on a new one, I reach for my cup. Upon picking it up, I notice the lightness of it, signaling that I will need another soon. I swirl the last of the semi-warm contents and down it easily.

"Kida," I call out absently, "Another cup"

When no one answers, I look up and around, only to remember that my usual guest had left for town only a short while ago.

"Ahh...That's right..."

With a sigh, I push myself away from my desk. By chance, I glance at a nearby clock, noticing that the short while had actually been about three hours ago

"...She's late. What's taking her?" I absently mumble as worry fills my system. When I realize what just left my mouth, I shake my head, "She...She can do as she likes. She isn't under any obligation to come here."

But the worry is still there, in the back of my mind as I walk into the kitchen and proceed to make my own coffee. A normal procedure for me, but my mind is elsewhere as I absently grind the beans, fill the coffee maker, and put it on my stove. Deep in thought, I reach for steel contraption, bare handed, when it is ready

 **KIDA'S POV**

"Hikari, are you sure this is all I need? We ended up not getting much" I ask, hands full of bags of ingredients as the three of us walk up the stairs of the Clocktower. Hikari still had to keep a grasp on Ace, so each of them had one hand/arm of groceries while the other hands where clasped together, much like a parent and their rumbustious child. Ace didn't seem to have a problem with it though, in fact, he seemed happier than normal.

I shifted, to balance my bags again. With the money I had left, I managed to get all the things that Hikari suggested, which included eggs, rice, some cucumbers, salt and pepper, bell peppers, canned green beans, ground beef, oil (olive and vegitable), cornmeal, all-purpose flour, and chicken...lots and lots of chicken.

"You would be surprised", she explains, going in full chef mode "With the cucumbers and salt, you can make a simple to make snack that is yummy and nutritious. Rice is filling and cheap to buy, and you can eat it with just about anything, and make it taste like anything. I personally like gravy on my rice but eh...then theres stuffed bell peppers or stir fry or burritos or hamburger steak...Anyway what's most important is the chicken!"

"We sure did buy a lot of that", Ace laughs, raising his bag as he does so, as he's the one holding the majority of that particular constituent

"That's because chicken is a cheap and easily used ingredient that has a lot of nutrients. And is the main component of the recipe I'm going to teach Kida today"

I turn to her, "Teach me? What is it?"

"Chicken & dumplings and cornbread! "

"That sounds so good!", Ace hums in delight, "Can I help?"

This makes us both pause and look over at him, our question being relatively the same thing

"Can you even cook?"

He laughs, "I'd like to think I'm a pretty good cook! I get lost pretty often, so to stay alive, I usually roast rabbit or fish or whatever I find over an open fire" He makes a face then, as if thinking, "A stove is basically an open fire, so it can't be that different, right?"

Hikari looks back over to me, as if wanting me to either confirm or deny Ace's hypothesis.

I shrug "He does prove a valid point. They are similar."

"Yeah...i guess you can-",

A sudden shriek of unadulterated pain alarms us all, and before we can even blink or respond to the noise, Ace has miraculously disappeared, in his place being the bags of groceries he was carrying. Hikari looks over to me, and I realize that that shout can only be from one person.

I rush up the stairs, Hikari falling behind as she has to retrieve what the knight has left behind. Once to the top I quickly dash down the hall, to the door, which is agar, and rush inwards

"Julius!" I scream, my eyes scanning around for him. I hear a groan from the kitchen, followed by rushing water and a familiar voice

"It's ok, Miss Kida." Ace calls, popping his head out, "Looks like Julius just burned his hand"

"Julius...did what now?" rasps my friend as she finally comes in. In-between each inhale and exhale, she mumbles something along the lines of, "Fucking stairs...the root of all evil in the universe"

"Burned his hand?", I ask as I walk towards him, "How did he do that?"

A laugh, "Well, from the coffee spilled all over the floor, I can guess it was the coffee maker."

I walk into the kitchen, and sure enough I see Julius as he holds his right hand, palm up, under the sink water. He looks up from what he is doing, our eyes meeting for a split second, before his dart away

"It was...just an accident."

"It doesn't matter", I exclaim as I set my bags on the nearby counter and rush towards him, "You still need first aid!"

"It's nothing serious. I'll be good as new in a couple of time periods-"

"Nothing serious my ass", my friend exclaims as she too sets the bags down. She then closes up on the man and stabs him in the chest accusingly with her finger, "Your fingertips are glowing and your palm looks like you dipped it in red paint. And I can see that all the way across the room. Kida!"

"Y-yes"

"Put the groceries up and get me some ice!"

Julius sputters, "I need no such-"

"Ace! Go find some aloe Vera!"

"Ace, don't you dare indulge her!"

"Yes, Princess!"

"NOT A PRINCESS!"

"ACE!"

"This is absolutely unnecessary and ludicrous and- OW!"

Behind me, I can hear Ace concealing his snickers unsuccessfully as he and I watch the ponytailed girl gingerly apply medicine to Julius's burn. She's been at it for almost thirty minutes, with Julius complaining all the way. In that time, I had cleaned the kitchen floor, made a new pot of coffee, and had made three cups...and one cup of orange juice for Hikari

"Can you be a little more careful?" I ask, as Julius cringes and jerks his hand again

Her face is red with frustration and held in anger as she responds, "I AM being careful. If he would stop moving and resisting and _**being a whiny little bitch**_ **-** "

"I am not being a-"

"I would be DONE by now!", she practically screams over him as she finished applying the aloe (which the knight miraculously had). Ace then busts into a full blown belly laugh as she then proceeds to wrap the whole thing in a bandage, being extra careful with his fingertips and his palm

Julius then glares at Ace, "And you! Quit laughing! This isn't funny!"

"Hahaha...B-but...pfft...it is...hehehe...can't...too funny!"

I sigh, "Julius, I hate to say this but you've been fighting a losing battle for half an hour."

"I have not-"

"YOU ARE NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!", my friend exclaims, putting the finishing touches on it and let's go. He lets out a harrumph in indignation, and jerks his hand away to look at get a close inspection of her handy work

"I can't work with my hand like this."

"You're not supposed to. You're not to use that hand for AT LEAST three days."

"This is ridiculous. I'm taking it off"

Hikari reached for the nearest blunt object, a three-inch-thick book, "Take it off and so help me-"

Before Julius and Hikari get into another spat, this one probably going to be more violent than the last, I take the chance and intervene

 **JULIUS POV**

"Please Julius, keep it on?"

It's Kida that interrupts before I verbally damn this stupid woman and her stupid bandage on my hand. I turn to glare, only to meet wide black eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Please? It will help you heal, and I'm worried for your wellbeing"

My anger instantly dims, and I'm not sure I like the fact that she has that effect on me

"Hear that, asshole?" comes said stupid woman again, "She's one of the few people who actually gives a fuck about you and what happens to you, and you're making her worry about you. Are you proud of that?"

I stand up out of my chair, about to give her a piece of my mind, "Now listen here-"

"No you listen!", with a smack to my chest, I am instantly and surprisingly back in my chair as she leans over me menacingly, "I actually DO give a fuck about you, no matter how much the both of us bitch and complain and grip at each other. I'm cool like that. Ace cares about you, god knows why with your gloomy ass, but he does."

"Ahaha! It's true!"

"Hush Ace, grown-ups talking." She takes an inhale of breath, "But most important, that girl, over there, who is currently living with you on a day to day basis and just spent about three hours in town, with me and the directionally challenged idiot, getting clock parts FOR YOU and ingredients TO FEED YOU, is worried about your wellbeing. If you are ANY SORT OF MAN, you will SHUT UP, STOP being a baby, and let people who care CARE FOR YOU."

And with that, she stomps off towards the kitchen, stops, then turns back toward me

"I'm making supper! You have three hours to finish whatever the fuck you were doing and clean your desk off. And if you don't eat it while it's hot, I will hog-tie you to that chair and force feed you! Kida! Get your ass in here! We have work to do!"

The dark skin girl, frozen by her friend's speech, jumps, and rushes into the kitchen at the girl's behest. I, too, and frozen by the young woman's heated words. It's quiet for a time, the two of us left in the room looking toward the kitchen door as the sound of pots and pans rustling echoing in the background, before the knight lets out a long whistle

"Princess sure is a kind person. Even after all that, she's still going to feed you", He pulls up a chair, his crimson eyes then flicking to me, "And she is right you know."

I sigh, and lean back in my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose with my good hand. It doesn't take much to know what he's talking about, "I... I know that"

"Wow! You admit it!"

"Shut up"

He lets out a laugh, and then hums in thought, "Why don't you just keep the bandage on. You're due for a break anyway. Best use this as an excuse."

"You know I can't-"

"Don't be stubborn, Julius", Ace says, in almost a reprimanding way, "Besides, you and I both know that recently, you've been ahead in work."

I flush a little. That fact is indeed true. With the quiet and care from my...from Kida...I've been able to work more efficiently lately, and get a lot more done. But...that doesn't mean anything. More and more clocks come in every day.

"A little break will be good for you", the knight finishes, "Keep the mushrooms from growing on your head. Ahaha!"

I sigh. I'm exhausted, both mentally and physically. I reach for my coffee gingerly with my left hand. Although I have learned to be ambidextrous, my right has always been my dominant, so using the other alone is...awkward to say the least. I carefully bring the cup to my mouth and take a couple of gulps, the strong taste waking me up again, slowly but surely.

Hopefully there won't be any more surprises today

"So Julius... what was on your mind when you were making coffee earlier?"

I almost choke.

"W-What nonsense are you spouting-?!"

"It's not nonsense. Honest", He laughs, almost sounding offended. But I know better. It's just him being playful, "I've known you for years, and not once have you ever burned your hand on your own coffee maker."

"Well", I fish for a reason, "...there's a first time for everything. This just happened to be mine"

 **ACE'S POV**

I roll my eyes. He isn't fooling me, or anyone else for that matter. Not with the way he's been looking at her or the way the two of them are just _in sync_ with each other lately, "Uh-huh. Suuuure. Was is Miss Kida?"

It's funny how he blushes and glares, but that alone tells me I'm right

"So I'm right~", I laugh. It's nice that he has someone, "There's nothing wrong with that. Miss Kida is kinda cute~"

His glare turns almost murderous, and I raise my hands in defense. I probably should stop now but...it's really too much fun to poke at him, "No need to get jealous"

"I'm not jealous." He barks, "And I don't like her. So stop thinking up these stupid notions."

' _Well, I didn't say anything about him liking her'_ I smile, deciding to keep my mouth shut, _'But this is good. In his frustration, he's given me the answers I've been looking for. Now...what to do~_

 **And this is the end of the first chapter. Wow...alot has happened. Sorry for being gone for so long. I haven't really had the time, between collage and living and other things...I'm trying to make it up this summer by writing surplus chapters and publishing throughout the school year**

 **Wish me luck!**


	2. Way to a man's Clock?

**ME: HI everyone! MADNESSapples here. Be warned...it switches between POVs A LOT in this chapter. Other than that not much to say here except that HnKnA isn't mine, only the OCs are.**

 **Also, I encourage anyone to try to make the recipe in this chapter. It's SUPER easy.**

 **R &R**

* * *

"Uh, Hikari?", I call out, as I watch her ferociously hacks a chicken into multiple pieces, separating the wings from the breasts and the legs from the thighs. All the while she curses, as she takes her rare anger out on the flesh of the meat. She separates the chickens quickly and efficiently, and separates the pieces by type. She then puts everything except the biggest of the thighs and breasts in the freezer.

I call out to her again, and she turns to me with a frustrated

"What?!"

"Taking your anger out on already dead chickens isn't going to do anything, you know", I explain as I take the knife from her hand, "Besides, you knew Julius was going to be like that the moment you walked through the front door."

"Fucking yes, I knew! Doesn't make me any less pissed at the moment" she hisses as she quickly turns toward the cabinet when the biggest pots are. She snatches a big one and practically throws it in the sink and starts filling it with water. "Asshole! He's lucky I'm feeding him at all! He's lucky I give a fuck! What you see in him, I have no fucking clue."

"Hikari! Geez! We aren't like that! I've told you a thousand times!", I counter as my face warms, "And will you please stop throwing around all my silverware! Took me forever to convince Julius to buy those! You should have seen the old, rusty, dented set he had-"

"SEE! See what I mean! Dude can't take care of himself or his things, can barely socialize-"

"OK, now you're just spouting nonsense out of anger."

"-and I don't think I've ever actually seen him in public the whole time I've been here. And we've been here for a good what-couple of weeks? A month maybe? He's a effin shut-in! And another thing-"

And she's not listening to me. That means she's in a rage mode, which is usually reserved for elongated video games sessions of the worst kind. Perfect. Well, I should probably calm her down before she completely breaks the only kitchen in the tower.

While she continues to run her mouth at flight-of-the-bumblebee speed, I stealthily get behind her and put her in a headlock. I then cover her mouth with my hand, which makes her even more pissed. She thrashes in my hold, and from her loud muffled shouts, she is now cursing me to hell and back. It takes a while, but she steadily stops struggling and cursing, until the only thing that's left is a growl that she makes in the back of her throat.

Suddenly, she stops, and I can feel her mouth turn up into a grin

And then she licks my palm

"EWWW! That's disgusting!", I scream as I jerk away and quickly whip my hand on the nearest wet towel. She lets out a triumphant laugh as she hunches over, holding her stomach.

"Vengeance is a bitch, ain't it?"

"You're a bitch.", I correct

"Hey, hey, hey, let's get something straight here~" she exclaims as she clears her throat and poses in a better-than-you way, "It's Queen Bitch, thank you~ Now BOW IN MY AWESOMENESS MOFOZ!"

This time, it's my turn to laugh, and she is quick to join in as we both lean on something, her the wall, me the counter near the sink. It's a while before we calm down again

"Well, at least you've calm down to your normal insanity." I snicker in the aftermath,

"Yeah I guess", she sighs, then pouts in discontent, "Julius is still a meany butt though~"

"Yes, yes, as you say. Now, don't you have a recipe to teach me?"

This quickly catches her attention, as she quickly rushes toward the sink to cut off the water flow into the already overflowing pot.

"Hehehe...I forgot~"

"Another thing I knew. Let's get started then?"

"INDUBITABLY!"

 **JULIUS POV**

"That's a lot of noise in there.", Ace whistles.

"Yes, there is." I agree, which is a rare thing for me to do. He isn't lying though. For the last couple of minutes, we've heard a mixture of noises, from running water to muffled noises to straight laughter. I look down at my desk, at the half finished clock, then at my bandaged, throbbing hand.

"I wouldn't even think about it if I was you", Ace laughs, not even bothering to look at me, "You know what the princess said. And besides, you can't do anything with that hand like it is."

"I don't need you, or that silly woman telling me what I can or cannot do", I huff and reach for the nearest screwdriver, but when it presses against the tender wrapped skin, the shock of pain makes me instantly let out a yelp of pain and drop it.

"Julius!" comes a call from the kitchen, "You had better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

"He isn't!" Ace calls back as he gives me a wink. I cradle my aching hand to my chest and let out an annoyed sound. Even I know when my stubbornness won't win, but even then I let out a grumble of frustration,

"Noisy, annoying woman."

"Aww, don't be like that Julius. It will get better soon, then you can go back to your hermit ways"

All I can do it let out a sigh of resignation as watch as Ace sneaks a peak into the kitchen.

 **KIDA'S POV**

"OK!", My friend announces as she clears her throat again, after warning Julius of course, "Today, I will teach you how to make a simple and yummy recipe using only these handful of ingredients."

She then emphasizes the ingredients that are spread out on the stove and counter behind her. On the stove is a big pot, and in that pot is water and the chicken breasts and thighs that she had cut up earlier. On the countertop she has put two bowls, oil, flour, cornmeal, eggs, buttermilk, a cast-iron skillet, and finally, simple salt and pepper. I pull out my nearby recipe notebook and start writing.

"First, we start with the chicken." She starts, "Chicken is an easy ingredient to work with, because you can make it taste like anything. That isn't saying that chicken doesn't have a flavor at all, it just well...a weak flavor, if you ask me."

I let out a curious hum, "What about fried chicken? It has a flavor"

"When you fry chicken, you have to put a base or a marinade on it so that it makes the flour or cornmeal stick. It's the marinade that enhances the flavor."

I scribble that down

"Continuing on~ Today, we are going to boil out the chicken flavor to make chicken broth. All you need to do is put the thighs and the breasts in the water, sprinkle some salt and pepper and a drop of olive oil, and boil it for about 2-3 hours to make sure the chicken is thouroughly cooked, or however long you want. The longer the boil, the more the water vaporizes out of the pot, and the more flavor left behind"

"Two or three...hours", I mumble as I write. A thought comes to me, "Why aren't we using the legs and wings?"

"Simple. Most flavoring comes from the fat of the animal, which is located on different areas of different animals. For pork, it's the belly or bum. For chicken, that area is the thighs. I add breasts because, while they don't give as much flavor as thighs do, they give more meat to the recipe. Oil gives is a little flavor, salt gives it some taste, and pepper gives it spice."

"Oh, fascinating!", comes a voice from the doorway. We both look back to see Ace poking his nose in. He scoots his chair in the doorway and waves, "Don't mind me, I'm just here~"

Hikari shrugs her shoulders and continues, "Anyway Kida, all you have to do is wait for the water to boil. When it gets down low enough that the chicken pokes out, add enough water to submerge them again. We want the chicken to be covered in water at all times. The most important thing though is to make sure that the chicken is white, all the way to the inside. That shows that it's done all the way. Pink chicken will make you sicker than a wet dog in winter."

"Note taken. Raw chicken is bad."

"Good! Remember well. While that does its thing, we'll move into making cornbread and putting the green beans on"

"Oh! Oh! Can I help with this?", asks Ace, suddenly excited as he quite literally bounces in his chair

"As long as you stop interrupting me!"

"YAY!"

As I watch her talk Ace through mixing the correct amount of cornmeal, buttermilk, oil, and water in a bowl (without using any measuring equipment in the least...eyeballing it she says), I get a strange feeling that this is definitely going to be an interesting endeavor.

 **~~~~~(About an hour thirty minute TIME SKIP)~~~~~**

The counter tops are spotted with pieces and bits of chicken and cornmeal that has either been forgotten or splattered there. The small sink is filled with hot and goop covered utensils that have been used to stir or cut or slice. To the side of it is a bowl that couldn't quite fit, it's insides splattered with the same gritty mess. The stove top has its own splatters, but have been mostly been cleaned for the most part, as the finished green beans sits and boiling chicken broth bubbles and pops on its surface.

The kitchen isn't the only thing that looks messy. Mine, Hikari, and Ace's clothes have blotches of liquids and powdery whites all over them. And while the powder, which is probably cornmeal, poofs away, the liquid isn't so easy.

The oven is opened, and carefully, very carefully, a black, circular skillet comes out, it's steam and smell permeating the room as it mixes with the smell of the boiling chicken. The golden brown to flakes in some places, and it smells like a little slice of heaven. We all look down at its perfection, even Julius, as he seemingly got annoyed at all the noises in the kitchen and came in here to see what was going on. We watch as a plate is carefully placed on top of it, and the whole thing is suddenly flipped upside down. When the skillet top comes off, it reveals the perfectly circular, brown and crunchy bottom layer, which is now the top.

"Ohmuhgawd Ace~", Hikari whistles in astonishment, her eyes glittering. "That is the most perfect skillet of cornbread I've ever seen! I've never even got it off right without some of it sticking to the skillet!"

"I'm surprised as well", Julius agrees, "I figured the only thing you could cook would be whatever you could stick on a stick."

"Aww! That's mean!" The knight pouts, still grinning all the way with a triumphant look in his eyes as he carefully places the plate on the counter, "But I'm glad. This was my first time helping making cornbread, after all! If anything, Kida was the one that put it together, I just helped pour." He lets out a hum, then turns towards me, "Maybe you put too much oil though, and that's why it didn't stick."

"I can't help that my hand slipped!", I countered, "But perhaps this is what they call beginner's luck. I just hope that whenever I remake it, it's as smooth as this."

"You'll do fine, Kida!" Hikari encourages, "Ok, now that the cornbread is done, and the bones are taken out, now all we have to do is make dumplings."

 **JULIUS POV**

I watch in the background in a lone chair as Hikari diligently and verbally instructs Kida as to how to make these dumplings, pointing to things like flour and oil to emphasis the different ingredients. Other than the mess all over my kitchen, which will clean itself given time, I have no complaints...other than wishing that I had something to do.

But given the fact that my hand is currently bandaged and aching, leaving me unable to do anything with it, I am left here to observe only.

I can't believe I'm even thinking this but...I'm honestly bored. Usually, I am to busy to even bother thinking such a thought, but now that I am temporarily disabled at the moment, the thought comes to mind. And in my boredom, I sigh.

"What's wrong, Julius?", Ace perks, making the other two look up, "I know! I bet you wish you could help cook too, huh?"

I don't bother to respond, as indulging him will only lead towards teasing in the end. But...I won't dismiss the fact that I'm rather restless. My hands itch for the familiar turn of a screw and twist of a wrench.

I feel a finger press at my brow, "Aha! You're making a pouty face. You'll give yourself wrinkles at this rate"

"I am not. Leave me be, Knight", I bemoan as I wave off his hand, "Aren't you busy helping?"

"Well, I think that this is more for Kida than me, so I'm giving them some space. I thought I would come sit with you a bit."

"You mean come bug me?"

"Aww, it's not like that", Ace pouts as he pulls up a chair, "Why don't you offer to help."

"And do what exactly?"

"Hmm...good question." He scratches his head in thought

"What are you boys doing?" we both look up to see Hikari as she pads our way, leaving Kida to kneed at a bowl of what looks like white goop.

"Princess~" Ace whines in his usual annoying way, "Julius is lonely and has nothing to do-"

"I am not-"

"-Can't he help too?"

 **KIDA'S POV**

...Eww...

It's easy, she said

I want to taste the knuckles in it, she said

Just...ewww!

This feels incredibly disgusting as it squishes white ooze between my fingers, and the fact that it's a flour, oil, and water based mixture with a splash of salt and pepper is the only thing keeping me from hurling. I hate messy, sticky things like this...but it is easy to make. And it's for Julius and I so that we might eat healthy, balanced meals from now on. That thought pushes me forwards as I press my palms forcefully in it.

It slowly takes a bit of shape, but still looks like something that belongs in the garbage, if you ask me. I never figured that dumplings would be so messy to make, but I suppose cooking is more of the shambolic endeavor. Even saying that, I do admit to having somewhat fun, as I knead the dough to a gummy consistency

I hear a familiar hum behind me as I tune back into my surrounding area, "Something he can do...something he can do...Hmm..."

"I think I'm finished with the dumplings" I call out to my colleague as I try to scrap the leftover goop that is stuck on my fingers back into the bowl

"Are they goopy?"

"Unfortunately yes"

There's a pause as she lets out an affirmative hum, probably thinking about what else needs to be done.

Suddenly there's a snap.

"Ah! I know" she announces enthusiastically, "Julius, if you want, you can help Kida drop dumplings"

Oh, so that's what she was thinking about.

"And how exactly can I do that?", he retorts, "If you have forgotten, one of my hands is bandaged thanks to you"

"Yeah, but you only need one hand to stir"

 **HIKARI'S POV**

I am genius. GENIUS I TELLZ YOU! Bow in my awesome!

I just thought of the grandest idea to bring these two oblivious love birds together. I call it Operation: Cooking Together. First, I have to teach Kida how to properly drop dumplings without burning herself, and then teach Julius how to not stir the dumplings to pieces. Then, if I can get Ace to play along, leave the two of them to talk and bond as they cook together! Nothing bonds better than duo cooking sessions. It's perfect...sorta.

Ah, but these two are so damn clueless sometimes, they probably will act all awkward, especially the ever hermit Julius. But maybe this will get them to be a little closer. Since moving in with him, Kida seem happier, calmer even. He would be good for her, if he wasn't so much of an obviously nervous, tsundere virgin boy-man.

"Stir?" both Julius and Kida question, as they look at one another, then back at me, confusion evident on their faces

I feel like smacking my head on the wall, geez, I swear. "Look, dropping dumplings is easier as a two-person job. One person has to drop the dumplings into the juice, while the other has to stir the pot and move the dumplings aside so that the dropper can drop more in. That being said, both of you follow me."

Julius, while reluctant, does as told and stands close to Kida and I as we stand near the boiling broth

Time to start!

 **KIDA'S POV**

"Ok. So first is Kida." She starts "Reach in and get a fist full, like so"

She then reaches into the bowl and pulls out a decent sized blob of the dumpling batter, and begins to roll it into an almost strip. As she continues explaining, she shows what to do

"Doing this makes it easier to work with. Once you have it so that you can work with it, start tearing pieces off, bit by bit, each about as big as your thumb...or a quarter I guess. Get as close to the broth as possible, because if you just throw it in there, it will splash and burn you, ok?"

I nod and reach for the piece in her hand. She gratefully hands it over, and I start doing as she showed me, plopping bit by bit into the broth. For a moment, it seems as if they sink to the bottom, but before long, they are ballooning up to the top, in fluffy puffs of dumplings

I continue while Hikari turns towards Julius, ignoring everything so that I can concentrate. I'm so much engrossed in my work that I barely hear Hikari saying she was going to go off to do something.

One after another, they float up, and one after another I drop them. When I run out with the bit in my hand, I reach back into the bowl to get a handful more. As I continue, I come up to a dilemma. That being that there are so many dumplings on top that I can't drop them without then laying on top of the other ones. Oh...this might be troublesome.

A spoon, which I had failed to notice, swirled the liquid suddenly, making the dumplings float apart and leaving me room to maneuver dumplings in. I look up to see the dark-haired man as he helps awkwardly.

"Thank you kindly", I smile

"Don't mention it", he responds, a warmth on his cheek, "Though, this is probably the first time I've ever helped cook. If I'm stirring too fast, let me know."

I can't help but let out a giggle, "You're perfect, Julius. Just keep making room for me, alright"

He lets out an affirmative noise, and together we get into a comfortable rhythm. It's...nice

JULIUS POV

"You're perfect, Julius. Just keep making room for me, alright?"

I'm not sure if I like the way my clock skips when she says that, but it makes me ridiculously happy. Damn it, she isn't even talking about me, she's talking about the way I'm stirring this stupid chicken soup thing and I really should stop before I get ahead of myself...

Ah...but maybe...just maybe...we could just...talk? About trivial things...nothing special.

But what?

The dark skinned girl beside me lets out a laugh, which makes me turn towards her, "Is something funny?"

"Ah no...", she titters "it's just that...well this is a nice change of pace. You and I cooking together. I don't think I've ever seen you cook"

"It is...well...I don't mind cooking every once in a while. When I have the time." I agree, "The change of pace is a break for my mind, I suppose."

She smiles, "I sort of asked Hikari on the spur of the moment when we were in town to teach me a recipe, but I'm glad I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." She pauses, as if deep in thought, "I guess I've been feeling like I haven't done much lately. Like all I do is take up space in the Tower as I paint. I thought that if I learned to make something good and healthy, it might help you, even a little. Pancakes and sandwiches aren't exactly the representation of healthy living."

Oh...so that's where all this came from. She didn't really need to do that. She is helpful enough, to be honest.

"Besides, you won't really let me do anything useful, like helping you fix clocks", she continues, and I can't help but to tense up a little at the prospect, "Oh, but I have no clue how to even do that so I won't ask to. But if making sure you're healthy so that you can fix other people's hearts...well clocks to be more accurate...well I guess that will have to be sufficient."

This startles me a little. I didn't know that she knew the truth about this world. But then...why does she stay with me? Isn't she repulsed? Is it out of pity that she stays with me?

"Every little bit counts, as they say. And before you say something morbid, let me just say that I'm here, doing these miniscule things because I choose to. I enjoy being here."

It's as if she read my mind. But, in a strange way, I'm...glad she said that.

...I should say something. Perhaps? Oh...this is troublesome. I'm no good with women or complementing. I'm not articulate that way

But I fell as if I should say something, at least

 **KIDA'S POV**

"Kida", calls Julius in a soft voice, as if unsure. His stirring slows exponentially.

"Yes?"

"I...I mean you...what I mean to say...", he stumbles over his words, so I turn to him. Is something the matter, I wonder. This isn't like Julius at all

"Are you alright? You've been acting strangely since earlier."

"No... I mean yes. I'm quite alright.", he pauses, his eyes not meeting mine, "I just would like to say that...you are not taking up space...in my Tower."

 _...Huh?_

"No that's not what I- ", he lets out a frustrated sigh, "What I'm saying is that...If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here so...I don't dislike you being here."

 _Huh...he doesn't dislike me being here. Doesn't dislike? Dislike...that means...oh..._

I feel my lips turn upward, and I turn back towards my dumpling duty.

"I'm glad then...that you don't dislike me being here."

He lets out a noise, once that I'm not sure what to classify as, but I think that it's a mix of frustration, exasperation, and embarrassment. But for Julius to struggle to give a complement, even a confusingly worded one, it makes all the hard work worth it. And it makes me want to try harder to help him, even a little bit. He deserves it, at least, a little food and rest for all the hard work he does to keep this world running. If I can give that much, then that will be good enough

"You know,", I start, practically mumbling, "if you have a food you like, please tell me. I might not be able to make it now, but I'm sure I could ask Hikari or go find a recipe book in the local library-ah!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It appears that I'm out of dumplings.", I hold the bowl for further examination, then show him for evidence. Sure enough, it's relatively empty, leaving bits of flour sticking to the side. "Keep stiring, I'll go get-"

"I'm back!", said friend exclaims, seemingly out of nowhere, "Sorry...uh...Ace wondered off again so I dragged him back."

"Aha! My bad!" said knight laughs. I can't help but to roll my eyes,

"Are you guys done with the food?"

"Yeah, Miss Kida! I'm starving!"

"Considering that we've run out of dumplings, I believe that it's finished" Julius answers, "And stop shouting Ace"

"Alright! I'll plate the food!"

"You too! Stop shouting!"

After some scuffling, butting heads, and some of mine and Julius's yelling at Hikari and Ace to settle down, the four of us settled in the living area where we enjoyed the food that we had prepared. And for dessert, Hikari pulled out my favorite, a simple white pound cake, which surprised me and made me very happy that she went out of her way to make something for me.

Afterwards, the two visitors left, one for her house and the other to...wherever he goes. And again, we are back in our usual silence, but this time with Julius reading a simple book as I start back on my art.

"Julius, want some coffee?"

"Yes, if you would"

 **OMAKE**

"Yay!"

"YAY!"

The chocolate haired girl double high fives the knight as they both walk out of the Clocktower, both wide eyed and grinning

"I'm so glad that worked! They were so lovey-dovey!" exclaimed the girl as she wiped at her brow, "Maybe this will bring them closer together"

The knight lets out a joyous laugh, "I was surprised when you suddenly dragged me out of the room, but after you explained it to me what you were doing, I'm glad I participated."

"I'm just glad you went along with it"

"Of course! Anything for my buddy!" The knight then sighs, "I was worried for a second though, because Julius is so awkward around girls. I'm glad we stuck around to watch over them."

"Me too." Laughs the girl as she spins happily on her heel, "But they need to get more lovey-dovey. If only I could get them out of the Tower together, actually doing something!"

They both ponder on the impossible sounding thought, as they both try to think of a plan to do so. But given that this is Julius the hermit, and Kida the antisocial, this endeavor is harder than imagined

Then suddenly, the Knight gets an idea

"You know", he hums in thought, "I think Julius and Gowland are old acquaintances. Why don't we go ask him for ideas?"

"Really?! Oh that's perfect!"

* * *

 **OMG Yay! Another chapter done...well actually I HAD it done but forgot to upload it. Hope u like it!**


End file.
